


Christmas Delivery from America to Norway

by Mrs_Robinson



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Airplane Troubles, Christmas Fluff, Director Even Bech Næsheim, Hot Chocolate, Isak Author, Isak and Even are Older, Isak and Even are Parents, M/M, Pancakes, References to The Nutcracker, Sana Bakkoush & Isak Valtersen Friendship, Shower Sex, Someone flirts with Isak, julenisse, sexy videos, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Robinson/pseuds/Mrs_Robinson
Summary: Isak travels for work to America just before the Holidays. Will he be able to get home in time to see his and Even's daughter dance in her first Nutcracker ballet? A family Christmas fic.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 95
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

After another long flight, Isak Valtersen walks off the plane in Chicago at 7 pm central standard time. It feels like he has seen nothing but the insides of airplanes, airports, taxis, hotel rooms, radio stations and bookstores for the past two weeks. _That’s what happens when you’re on a book tour_ , he thinks to himself. _You have to promote it so people will buy it_.

He knows that. In his head, it makes perfect sense. But, in his heart, he hates being so far away from Even and the kids. Especially this close to Christmas.

This is his third book and the most popular one he’s written. He worked so hard with his publisher and editor to get it finished and printed in time for the Christmas buying season. He doesn’t even want to think about how much the endless conference calls with Stieg at the publishing house pulled him away from their summer vacation at the lake house.

Now, the book is on bookstore shelves and in people’s e-readers and the response is amazing. Every city in the U.S. that he’s visited has had lines of people waiting to meet him, hear a reading and get their books signed. It is so rewarding - what he always dreamed about when he first started writing. At uni, Isak never would have predicted that he would go the creative route. That was always Even’s area of expertise in his film studies. Isak seemed destined toward the sciences.

Perhaps Even’s influence was stronger than he realized, because he started to develop this idea in his mind and decided to write it down. The Nordic Noir genre had always been a favorite of his, and his scientific brain plus his friendship with his “best bud” Sana Bakkoush, led him to create a series of books based on a female Muslim detective in Norway.

He takes a cab to the hotel and checks in. He knows it is too late to call Even, and feels travel loneliness creeping in. Although traveling naturally means being surrounded by people, when Isak is alone in his hotel room, he becomes acutely aware of how separated he is from his family. How long it has been since he last saw them, hugged them, kissed them. At least this is his last stop. He has an early morning interview at a radio station, another one with the Chicago Sun-Times newspaper, a mid-day signing at a local independent bookstore and then he can get back on a plane and fly home to Oslo.

Because it is so late in Oslo and he can’t call, he records a video for Even and the kids. “Hei guys, it’s Daddy! I’m in Chicago on my last stop before coming home. Please color in the state where Chicago is on your maps. Pappa can give you a hint if you’re not sure.” Isak pauses, getting a bit emotional. He doesn’t want to look sad on the video though, so he takes a breath and smiles again. “I miss you all so much and can’t wait to see you soon. Be good for Pappa and give him kisses and hugs for me, ok? Love you, bye!” He blows kisses into the camera and then stops recording. He sends it to Even and then decides to go down to the restaurant in the hotel for dinner.

Rather than sit at a lonely table for one, Isak sits at the bar in the restaurant and orders both a beer and his meal from the bartender. The bar is full, but not too crowded for a Thursday evening. He enjoys watching people, always getting new ideas for his books, and observing the differences between Americans and Norwegians.

Halfway through his meal, someone sits down on the bar stool next to him. He turns to look and sees a lovely young man smiling at him.

“Hello,” the man says. His accent is pure Midwest USA.

“Hi,” Isak responds.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you. I’m Oscar.” Isak shakes Oscar’s outstretched hand.

“Hi Oscar, I’m Isak.” The handshake is warm and firm and Oscar’s smile grows.

“Pleasure to meet you.” The bartender approaches and Oscar orders a glass of sparkling water for himself. “Can I buy you another beer?” he asks Isak.

“No, thank you. I appreciate it, but I’m fine for now.”

As the bartender pours Oscar’s drink, Isak studies the young man sitting next to him. He has dark hair and eyes and a slim but muscular build. Isak guesses he is in his early 20s. He is classically handsome, like a 1920’s silent film star.

Of course, Isak has been hit on over his life, by men and women. He knows he is attractive and makes no secret of his sexuality when he is interviewed. He doesn’t know if this handsome young man is after more than a conversation, so Isak decides to be chill and just talk with him.

The bartender asks if Oscar would like anything to eat and he declines. “No dinner for you?” Isak asks.

“No, I eat on the early side, right after I finish rehearsal.”

“What are you rehearsing?” Isak inquires.

“I’m a ballet dancer in the Nutcracker. We’re in final rehearsals across the street before the shows start on Friday.”

Isak’s eyes widen along with his smile when he hears that. That is why Oscar isn’t drinking alcohol and looks so fit. Isak’s daughter, Madeleine, has been rehearsing herself for a small role as a mouse in the children’s production of the Nutcracker that her ballet school is staging. The music has been on a constant loop in his house since October.

“That’s exciting! What role?” Isak asks.

“I’m the Mouse King and the Snow King.” Oscar says. He gives Isak a warm smile. “Are you a fan of the ballet?”

“My daughter has been studying ballet. This is her first year in her ballet school’s production. She’s a mouse.” Isak chuckles.

Oscar smiles with him. “Oh, a mouse, that’s so cute. How old is your daughter?”

“She’s 7. She loves the ballet – been dancing since she was 5.”

Isak feels a pang in his chest and barely suppresses a sigh. He misses Maddie and Jakob so much. And Even, of course. Always Even.

Oscar senses Isak’s mood shift. He asks gently, “Does she go to a ballet school nearby?”

“No, we live in Norway. I’ve been traveling for 2 weeks, but head home tomorrow.” Isak smiles wistfully.

“Norway? Wow, talk about a winter wonderland. You must miss your wife and daughter,” Oscar says, probing carefully.

“Husband, actually. And I also have a 4-year-old son.” He finally lets out the sigh he’s been holding in. “Yes, I miss them all very much.”

“Husband? Well, he’s a lucky man, Isak.” He pauses, gaze traveling over Isak’s face. ”If I’m being honest, when I saw you at the bar here, I thought you were one of the most attractive men I’ve ever seen. I hoped sitting next to you would lead to something more than a drink, but I can tell by the way that you are talking about your husband and family that won’t be happening. “

Oscar smiles and reaches his hand out to shake. “It was nice to meet you and I wish you a safe trip home.” Isak sits stunned by this blunt admission but shakes the young man’s hand.

Oscar finishes his drink, pays, gives Isak one last smile and leaves the bar.

Isak watches him walk away and reflects how that young, fit, handsome man stirred absolutely zero interest in him. Even had captured his heart from the moment he saw him across the cafeteria in high school and had never let go. He can’t wait to finish up his engagements tomorrow, board the plane and get home. He imagines walking off the plane and seeing his family’s smiling faces, Maddie and Jakob racing to get to him and be picked up in warm hugs.

He envisions finally reaching Even, being enveloped in his arms and kissing those full lips. _Soon_ , he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and the kids are introduced and Even watches a private video from Isak.

**The snow swirled around the body as she knelt to examine it. The Imam lay on his side, blood trickling out of the deep gash in his chest. ‘What could have made such a deep and yet small puncture?’ Siv asked. She knew that there was no shortage of people in Oslo who had animosity toward a fiery Muslim cleric. But who would go so far as to commit murder?**

**More than anything, Siv wished she was back in bed, snuggled up with her husband, rather than investigating a murder victim on a freezing sidewalk.**

Excerpt from Murder in Groruddalen, by Isak Valtersen 

*

Even Bech Naesheim emerges from the depths of sleep on a snowy morning. He is not alone in bed, but he’s not wrapped up with his husband, either. Instead, their king-sized bed is filled with Even and their two warm children, one on either side of him. Maddie is sleeping in her sparkly ballerina PJs and Jakob is in his reindeer jammies with feet. It is still dark out, and Even looks at the bedside clock and sees it is early. Not time yet to get up, shower, get the kids dressed, fed and out the door to school. He has time to snuggle them a bit and reflect with satisfaction that Isak will be home tomorrow morning.

These past two weeks without Isak have been hard, he won’t lie to himself. It’s always hard when one of them is away. Their little family unit works best when all four of them are together, navigating the day-to-day life that they have built. Their routines revolve around the kids – school, dance class, swimming lessons, family movie nights - all the things that encompass the lives of a 4 and 7 year old. Isak and Even fit their work around the whirlwind of activities that happen each day. Luckily, both of them work flexible schedules – Isak writing in his office at home and Even working on film production and directing at the Oslo office of Stavanger Films, the production company where he works.

Jakob rolls over in his sleep at that moment and snuggles closer, his warm, solid weight an anchor against Even’s body. He wraps his arm around his son, gently ruffling the soft blond hair and absorbing the peace of the moment. Because it is December, the sun won’t start to lighten the sky until after school has started, so he observes his children in the soft glow of the night light. Jakob looks more like Isak every day, especially with his near white blond curls. He still has rounded curves of a baby in places, but is getting taller and lankier every day. And Maddie – she has Even’s straight, thick dark blond hair and startling blue eyes. She is a beauty, and very much the first-born. She rules over Jakob, but can be sweet with him at times. They are constantly encouraging her to “lift Jakob up” rather than pointing out all the things she can do better than he can.

The clock turns 7:00, and Even gingerly gets up to take a quick shower, leaving the kids sleeping for a few more minutes. One more day, he tells himself. One more day and then we’ll all be together again. Isak will get home in time for the Opening Night of Maddie’s Nutcracker debut. Over this weekend and the next, she will be participating in her dance school’s performance of the seasonal ballet. She’s been buzzing with excitement as she attends rehearsals. Tonight is the dress rehearsal, and Maddie is taking it all very seriously. It’s adorable to watch. Even loves it, but he’s ready to scream the next time he hears the “Battle of the Mice” music. There’s only so much he can take.

After his shower, Even gets dressed and checks his phone. He sees a text from Isak with a video attachment labeled “From Chicago with Love from Daddy.” They have learned over the years to be specific when sending videos. Sometimes they are meant just for Even and not for the whole family. Another text contains a video labeled “Just for Even” that he will watch once the kids are in school.

He walks to the bed and softly kisses Maddie awake. “Good morning sweetheart,” he croons to her. He has learned the hard way that she is not a morning person. “Time to get up. Dress rehearsal is tonight.” She stirs, rolls over and blinks up a him. “What does my little mouse want for breakfast, hm? Some cheese?” he teases.

“No, Pappa! This mouse wants some pancakes and hot chocolate,” she replies, fully awake now.

“I’ll see what I can do. Go ahead and get dressed first while I get Mr. Man up.” Maddie slides off the bed and pirouettes off to her room to start getting ready.

Even rubs Jakob’s back and coaxes him awake. “Morning sleepy head,” he calls. Unlike his sister, Jakob sits straight up. He does things full steam ahead, from fully asleep to awake in the blink of an eye.

“Hei Pappa,” he says. “I’m hungry. What’s for breakfast?” Jakob is always hungry.

“Pancakes and hot chocolate. And I need someone to help me with the marshmallows for the hot chocolate. Do you know anyone who could help with that?”

“I can! I can!” he cries, jumping out of bed.

“Oh good. I was worried,” Even chuckles. “Can you be a big boy and get yourself dressed in the clothes we set out last night while I make the pancakes?”

“Yes Pappa. I’ve got this!” Jakob marches with determination towards his room.

Over breakfast, Even plays the family video from Isak. He misses him so much. The sight of his husband makes his heart beat faster, even though he looks tired and a little sad. The kids have maps that each have been coloring in as Isak travels across the United States. With some help from Even, the kids find and color in Illinois.

“Pappa, is Daddy coming home tonight?” Maddie asks.

“Check the calendar, little mouse. What does it say?” Even asks.

She goes to the calendar on the fridge where they have crossed out each day until Isak will be home. “Not until tomorrow,” she says a little sadly.

“Yes, but what does Daddy always bring home for you both?” Even reminds her.

“Presents!” Jakob yells. That makes Maddie smile too.

“Not too much longer to wait. Just one more sleep, then we will go meet Daddy at the airport in the morning.”

“And will he come to my Opening Night?” Maddie asks.

“Of course. Daddy wouldn’t miss that for the world.” Even promises.

*

The kids are dropped off at school and Even returns home for the morning before he will head into the office for a production meeting on the latest season of their hit show. He lays down on the bed and opens the video that is labeled just for him. He is already half hard before it even loads.

He sees Isak’s face as the video starts, limned in lamplight in another generic hotel bed. He appears to have no shirt on and is smiling that crooked smirk that always gets Even going. “Hei baby,” he murmurs in a low voice that goes straight to Even’s dick. “I miss you soooo much and can’t wait to see you on Saturday.” As he speaks, he pulls the camera away slightly and reveals that he is completely naked. Even’s breath catches in his throat as he takes the scene in.

“I got propositioned tonight by a young, male ballet dancer.” That draws Even up short. _Ok? Where is he going with this?_ “His name was Oscar and he sat next to me at the bar of the hotel.” Isak starts stroking his hand up and down his chest in a slow, seductive caress. Even draws his own hand down his body and unzips his pants. The jealousy racing through his body is oddly enhancing the lust also coursing through him.

“All I could think of when he told me how attractive I was and how he hoped for more than a chat was how much I wish you were there with me.” Isak moves his hand down lower and strokes his hard dick. At the first touch, both Isak on the video and Even, watching the video, gasp. “I wish you were there, standing behind me with your hands running up and down my body so that this fucking guy could see that I was taken.” Isak’s hand starts to speed up, as does Even’s. “I wanted him to see how gorgeous you are and how fucking hot you make me when you grind that hard dick against me, making me beg for it.” Even feels like he can’t breathe as he watches Isak describe this filthy wish as he jacks off on a video just for him.

“No one makes me lose my mind like you do baby. No one even comes close.” Even is sweating as he watches his husband, sees the telltale signs of Isak’s impending orgasm. “No one stands a fucking chance because I am yours,” he says fiercely. “This body is yours.” His hand is a blur now and Even feels his balls pull up tight. His orgasm is barreling down on him like a runaway train. “This dick is yours. Fuck…fuck…Even!” Isak’s body jerks as he comes, his eyes staying on the camera, looking straight into Even’s soul as he comes too. It feels incredible, and they both lay there panting, sweaty and spent.

When Isak’s breathing slows down, he brings the camera closer to his face and says, “Goodnight baby. See you Saturday. I love you.” The video ends.

_Fuuuuck_ , Even thinks. He can’t wait to get his hands on Isak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing about Pappa Even and the kids. I can imagine him such a sweetheart with his children! The excerpt from Isak's book came from an idea from my husband. I plan to start each chapter with one. Your comments are the gifts that keep on giving, so please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak heads home to Oslo. More details in the end notes.

**Most police officers don’t take Siv seriously. They make judgments based on her skin color, gender and clothing rather than look beyond that. She knows this, which is why she gets such satisfaction when she solves a case, especially one that has baffled the Oslo Police Department. Chief Inspector Larsen has learned, over the last two cases, that Siv has a sharp deductive mind and is more than a detective in a hijab.**

Excerpt from Detective in a Hijab by Isak Valtersen

*

Isak signs his last book of this tour with a smile and an inward sigh of relief. The reading at the bookstore, called Semicolon, is well-attended for a mid-day event. He had made it very clear with his agent at the beginning that he could not go over the allotted time today because he had to catch his flight home. Now, he walks with her to the front of the store with his bags and hugs her goodbye as he gets into the Lyft to O’Hare. He is so ready to get home to Even and the kids.

As he rides along, he puts in his headphones and FaceTime’s Even. It’s after 11:00 pm in Oslo, but he misses real time conversations with his husband. After a few rings, Even answers. That beautiful face on his screen is smiling at him and Isak smiles in response, so wide it feels like it could split his face open.

“Hei baby,” Isak says. His eyes roam all over that face he loves and misses so much. Even is sitting up in bed, his hair rumpled, with his glasses on. “What are you doing?”

“I’m reading a script for work in the few hours before the kids come get in bed with me in the middle of the night. Peter said that, this season, they plan to let me direct a few more episodes,” Even responds. He smiles as he looks at his husband in the back of a car. “Heading to the airport?”

“Yeah. I’m so ready to be home with you. This book tour has gone great, but it feels like forever since I got to hug and kiss you all.”

“How were the events today? Any super fans?” Isak has been surprised at the fans who started coming to his readings and signings dressed as Siv, his main character, or as Harald, her heavily tattooed assistant.

“There was one Harald today and a few Sivs,” Isak responded. “And the newspaper photographer this morning was Muslim and said how much he appreciated the pains I took to accurately reflect the community. It was cool to get that validation.”

“That’s awesome, honey!” Even has always been his greatest supporter.

“Yes, absolutely. I’ll have to make sure to pass on to Sana how much her and Yousef’s input means to Muslims who read my books.”

“Sounds like another nice dinner is in order,” Even laughs. “When you get home, let’s see when they are available and book a sitter.”

“Perfect,” Isak says. “I’m so happy to be heading home to you. I can’t wait to see Maddie’s Opening Night and to just hug her and Jakob. Sleeping alone has not been fun.” His voice drops an octave. “I can’t wait to get my hands on you and get reacquainted.”

“God, me too. That video was so hot.” Even licks his lips and stares at his husband.

“Yeah? Did you like that?” Isak feels his heart pounding at the look on his husband’s face.

“Like is too weak a word. I loved it.” Even groaned. “I never realized how jealousy would add to lust, but boy did it.”

Isak looks at the back of the driver’s head. Luckily, he is speaking Norwegian. “Baby, I can’t get hard in the back of a Lyft on the way to airport. This will have to wait.”

Even sighs. “OK, I know. I just miss you and can’t wait to see and touch you.”

“Same here. I can’t wait to wrap my arms around you, hug and kiss you. I never feel completely myself until I’m back with you.” Isak smiles longingly at his husband.

“The kids have been checking off the days until you get home. They can’t wait. Have a safe flight and we will see you at the airport in the morning, honey.”

“I’ll talk to the pilot to make it an especially safe flight, baby,” Isak says with a chuckle. He blows a kiss and hangs up.

*

One of the perks of being on a book tour on behalf of the publishing house is that they give Isak business-class tickets on all his flights. That means he can stretch out fully in his seat and gets semi-decent food and drinks. He knows it will be important to get back onto Oslo time as quickly as possible, so he plans to sleep for a good chunk of the 10-hour flight.

However, after he eats, he works on a very important email that has been part of a multiple-week negotiation among him, his agent, his publisher and a film production company based in the UK. Since the worldwide success of his second book, Detective in a Hijab, a number of interested parties have approached him about the screen rights to his books. Isak sees a lot of the behind the scenes drama that Even has to deal with at Stravanger Films, and he doesn’t want to rush into anything that doesn’t respect his books, nor be blinded by the money being offered. And some offers have been a **lot** of money.

What is most important about this decision to Isak is to make sure the project is in good hands. Isak is also using his leverage as part of a surprise for Even. He knows how important directing films is to his husband. Over the years, Even has had the chance to be assistant director and then director on more and more episodes of the television shows he produces. Since he has known Even, his goal has always been directing. Much like Isak creates his stories on the page, Even creates stories on the screen. He is so brilliant at it, and Isak wants to give Even his first shot at directing a feature film – of his first book.

Email sent, Isak stretches out in his reclined seat, puts on his sleep mask and drifts off, dreaming of home.

*

A jostling awakens him some time later. Turbulence isn’t unusual over the Atlantic, but the shrill beeping he can hear and the hushed but frantic voices are what wake him up fully. He sits up while removing his sleep mask, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. The cabin lights are still low, but he can see more passengers waking up. Where are they? Based on the flight map on the screen, they are nearing the UK. The knowledge that they are close to land makes Isak feel marginally better. His heart is still pounding, however. He can tell they are descending, which can’t be good.

A flight attendant rushes past him up the aisle. He watches as she opens the door to the cockpit and appears to have a terse conversation with the pilots based on her body language. He can hear commotion from the middle of the plane behind him many rows, but can’t see or hear exactly what is going on.

Panic settles into him, his mind imagining all sorts of awful situations. There’s a problem with the plane, he thinks, engine failure or a fire. But, he tells himself, he can’t smell any smoke and they aren’t dropping suddenly. That calms him down for a moment before he thinks, someone has a bomb, there’s a terrorist on board. Again, the rational part of his brain fights for control. While he can hear some raised voices, there isn’t any screaming or shouting. He can’t help but think of Even, Maddie and Jakob. Please, he prays, please get me home safe to them.

Abruptly, the cabin lights are turned on, waking up anyone who wasn’t already awake. The head flight attendant gets on the intercom. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for the interruption. Due to a medical emergency on board, we will be landing shortly in Scotland. The airfield is a bit small, so the landing is expected to be bumpy. Please bring your seats upright, make sure your seat belts are fastened and follow the crew members’ instructions to brace yourselves upon landing.”

All of Isak’s previous attempts to calm himself down flee his mind. He feels tears welling up as panic sweeps through him again. Despite knowing he shouldn’t, he can’t help but turn his phone on as the plane descends further. He feels his ears pop and knows it won’t be long before they are on the ground. He looks out the window and sees almost no lights below.

He types a text to Even, _Sweetheart, we are making an emergency landing in Scotland. There is nothing wrong with the plane, but there is a medical emergency on board. The airport is very small and we’ve been told to expect a bumpy landing. I’ll write when I know more. I love you all_. He doesn’t know if there is any cell service, but he hits send.

With that, he puts his phone down and follows the flight attendants’ instructions and braces for impact, images of his husband and children flashing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I had so much back and forth about how much angst and danger to add here, but it's a Christmas story, so not too much. No fire on board or other true emergency. Hope you will hang in there for the next chapter. I will post it on Christmas Eve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Isak make it home to Oslo in time for his daughter's Opening Night in the Nutcracker?

**The darkness surrounding her is total. She has no idea where she is or how she got here. The last thing Siv remembers is kneeling down to look more closely at the glass shards she saw on the edge of the trail. Her hands are bound behind her and she struggles to sit up. Stay calm, she admonishes herself. You’re no use to yourself or anyone if you start to panic**.

Excerpt from Detective in a Hijab by Isak Valtersen

*

The plane carrying Isak Valtersen home descends to a remote island airport on the west coast of Scotland just as the sun is starting to rise. All Isak can see is the back of the seat in front of him as he, and all the other passengers flying from Chicago to Oslo, brace themselves for a rough landing. He tries to remain calm and regulate his breathing as he feels the plane descend and get closer to the landing strip. He closes his fingers around his wedding ring on his left hand and thinks of his children and his husband. He thinks of the day Even and he got engaged, of holding each of his children as they were born, of a million fleeting memories of his family.

The plane touches down and Isak can feel it immediately start braking hard. He imagines the length of the runway for small, twin propeller planes and how inadequate it must be for their transatlantic jet. He holds his breath and waits for a collision as the plane runs out of runway.

Isak doesn’t account for the skill of the pilots, however. The Captain had flown jets in the Gulf War, and he knows how to handle airplanes in extreme situations. He reverses the engines, stands hard on the brakes and brings the plane to a skidding stop before the end of the short runway. The passengers and crew are silent for a full minute, still braced for disaster, before applause and laughter breaks out in the cabin. Isak laughs like a maniac when he realizes they are safely on the ground. _Thank God_ , he thinks.

*

Even wakes up as Jakob turns over and kicks Even in the thigh. Jakob is a restless sleeper, which is why they only allow the kids to get in their bed when one of them is away. Even is more of a softie on this rule than Isak, who thinks they should always stay in their beds through the night. Even has no doubt that Isak will lay down the law starting tonight. He can’t wait to see his husband again and spend the night tangled up with him.

That thought brings a smile to his face as he reaches over for his phone to check how much time they have before they have to leave for the airport. Isak is supposed to arrive at 11:00 am. Maddie and Jakob made a special sign for him over the last few days that says “Welcome Home Daddy” in sparkly letters.

Her dress rehearsal for the Nutcracker last night had been long, and she was tired out by the time she and Even got home. Jakob had stayed home with Anya, their neighbor who is in her 2nd year at Nissen. He would be up late tonight for the Opening Night and Even wanted to make sure he wasn’t staying up late too many nights in a row. Maddie was still in her own bed, having obviously been exhausted from the dress rehearsal. She had done a wonderful job, hit her marks and followed the dance steps for the mice perfectly. Even was very proud of her and couldn’t wait for Isak and Jakob to see tonight.

His phone had one message from Isak: “Boarding now. See you in the morning!” Even smiles and checks how much time until they have to be up and heading to the airport. About 2 hours, so he lets the kids sleep while he showers and starts to make breakfast. On a whim, he decides to check to see if Isak’s flight is scheduled to be on time. He checks the KLM Airlines website and looks at the itinerary he had stuck on the refrigerator before Isak left for America. He types in the flight number, waits for it to load, and then stares in confusion at the result.

“Flight 2121 delayed. Arrival time unknown.”

What the fuck does _that_ mean? How could the arrival time be unknown? Even dials the customer service number for KLM and waits for over 10 minutes before he reaches a person.

“Hello, I am calling about the status of flight 2121 that was supposed to land at Oslo this morning.” Even hopes that he doesn’t sound as panicked as he feels.

“Yes, sir. That flight has been delayed,” the woman replies.

“Yes, yes, I see that. But what is the issue? Did it not take off from Chicago?”

The woman pauses. “No, sir, it looks like they had to make an emergency landing.” Her voice has no emotion.

Even’s heart takes off like a racehorse. “WHAT?!” he shouts. “What happened?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I don’t have any details to share at this time.” Even thinks this woman may be an actual robot.

Even feels like he is hyperventilating. This can’t be happening. _Where is Isak right now? Is he hurt, is he even alive? Pull it together, Even,_ he tells himself. “Miss. I’m sorry I yelled. Please understand, someone very important to me is on that flight. I, and our children, need to know if he’s ok.” He hears his voice break and pauses to get his breathing under control. “Please,” he whispers.

There is a long pause on the line. Even can almost feel the woman deliberating. She sighs, but sounds more human when she speaks. “What I can tell you, which I’m not supposed to, is that there was a medical emergency on board. An older passenger had a heart attack, and they had to land the plane to get her to a hospital.”

Even feels his heart begin to beat again. _OK_ , he thinks, _I can handle this. As long as Isak is alright, I can wait to see him._ “Thank you,” he says effusively. “Thank you so much for that information. I take it there aren’t any details on when they will arrive at Gardermoen?”

“Not at this time sir. That’s really all the information I have.” Even could cry, he is so relieved.

“Thank you again. This makes me feel much better. Happy holidays.”

“You too, sir. Thank you for calling KLM.”

After he hangs up the phone, feeling much more relieved than when he checked the KLM site, his mind turns toward when Isak would possibly arrive. He would have to break the news to the kids that Daddy wouldn’t be home this morning. Even just hopes Isak can make it in time for Opening Night.

*

The west coast of Scotland is ruggedly beautiful in the early morning light. It is extremely green, with many fir trees. The air is clear and very cold. Isak crowds into the tiny Oban airport with all of the other 300 or so passengers and crew. They had to deplane because, as short as the runway is, while it was a miracle they landed and stopped before reaching the end of it, there is apparently no way they can safely take off from such a short runway without the plane driving right into the water.

He feels extremely lucky to be alive and safe. Upon landing, several crew members had carried the passenger off who had been having severe chest pains. They had radioed ahead, and an ambulance had been waiting at the runway. With that immediate emergency over, and Isak said a prayer that the passenger is now stable, the annoying problem of how to get all the passengers and their luggage safely to Oslo takes center stage.

They need to get to Glasgow airport, the flight attendants are telling them, then they will be flown directly to Oslo. Apparently, the flight is only 1 hour and 30 minutes. The problem is how to get them all to Glasgow, since they’re on an island. Also, there is no cell service. Isak desperately wants to contact Even and the kids to let them know he is safe. Suddenly, a thought seizes him. _Oh no! Maddie’s Opening Night is tonight! He can’t miss that. Not her debut in the Nutcracker!_

At that moment, Captain Van Percy calls them all to gather around. Standing next to him is a woman he introduces as the head of the Oban airport. She looks like she is no-nonsense, which Isak appreciates.

“Everyone, this is Ms. Wainright. She is the head of the airport here. She and her team have arranged for a ferry to take you all off the island to Glasgow to connect with the KLM flight that will take you the rest of the way to Oslo.” The Captain has a very deep and calming voice. Isak guesses from his name and accent that he is Dutch.

“Hello folks,” Ms. Wainright calls out in a musical Scottish lilt. “The ferry will be here in about 15 minutes. You should all be comfortable on it during your journey to Glasgow.”

A man near the back calls out, in a heavy Chicago accent, “How long is the ferry ride? I need to be in Oslo tonight for an important meeting.” Isak rolls his eyes. How American – all about him and his meetings. However, Isak is interested in the answer.

“The ferry, and transport from the ferry to the airport in Glasgow, will take about five hours.” Amid the groans, Ms. Wainright continued, raising her voice. “However, I think you will be happy to hear that Captain Van Percy has communicated with KLM who have arranged that you will be able to go straight onto the plane at Glasgow airport without having to go through Scottish customs.”

Isak can’t help but ask his own question. “What time are we expected to land in Oslo?” he calls out.

Captain Van Percy takes that one. “If all goes smoothly, we expect to land at 19:00 this evening, Oslo time.”

Isak does a quick calculation. Opening Night starts at 20:00. He will have to make it through customs and then across town from Gardermoen to the ballet school. He is prepared to pay any price to get himself there in time for her debut in the Battle of the Mice.

“We’re sorry there is no WiFi at the moment, and there won’t be any on the ferry, but you should have connectivity restored once you arrive in Glasgow,” Ms. Wainright states.

 _I hope Even isn’t too worried_ , Isak thinks.

*

Even has explained to Maddie and Jakob that Daddy had to take a special extra trip to the North Pole before coming home. At their wide-eyed looks, he said, “Daddy needed to make sure that Julenisse knows exactly what to bring you. So, he visited with him today and then will try to meet us at the Nutcracker.”

Maddie and Jakob jumped up and down at this news over breakfast. Now, they are working on their Christmas tree decorations at the kitchen table. They are making julekurver, little paper baskets shaped like hearts. Maddie favors pinks and reds, while Jakob likes using blues and greens. Even supervises, gives suggestions and helps when they get to some hard bits.

On the outside, Even looks calm, but inside, he still worries about Isak. He wants to hear from him so badly. It’s not just because he misses his husband (he does, desperately) but he knows that Isak doesn’t want to let Maddie down.

After lunch, which is cheese toasties and apple slices, while the kids are resting, Even’s phone rings with an international number. His heart races, “Hello?” he answers.

Static, a series of unfamiliar sounds, and then, a crackly voice. “Even!”

Even sits down hard on the sofa. “Isak! Oh my God!”

“Even, I don’t know how long I’ll have a signal. We’re on a ferry into Glasgow. I…not…flight…tonight…Maddie…airport.” Isak’s voice begins to break up.

Even desperately calls into the phone, “Isak! Baby?”

The only response is the connection being cut off.

*

Even sits with Jakob in the fifth row of the ballet school theater. They save a seat on the end for Isak, despite Even not really knowing if his husband is going to make it. The small piece of the conversation they did have leads Even to think it’s probably doubtful that Isak would get there in time to see Maddie’s performance. But Even can’t bring himself to tell Maddie that. She is already nervous enough.

He and Jakob have made an effort to dress up for Maddie’s sake. He is wearing a tie and has put Jakob in a little sweater vest. Maddie asked Astrid, their neighbor, to do her hair in special braids. She couldn’t stop staring at herself in the mirror before they left the house.

In the lobby, someone is selling flowers in small bouquets for families and friends to give to the dancers at the end of the performance. Even had Jakob pick one out for Maddie – a small bunch of pastel pink roses with a white ribbon. Jakob knows how much Maddie loves pink. It is now sitting in the extra chair.

The lights flash as people find their seats, indicating the performance is about to begin. Even takes one last look toward the entrance, hoping against hope that he will see Isak’s tall form with his blond hair striding down the aisle toward them. No such luck. _Please get here_ Even wishes.

The lights dim and the music begins. As much as Even has rolled his eyes at the number of times he has had to hear it, he really does enjoy the Tchaikovsky music. It perfectly captures the rhythms of the story. He stops worrying, pulls Jakob into his lap so he can see better, and relaxes into his seat to enjoy the performance.

About ten minutes later, just as the prologue finishes and the curtain rises, he feels someone sit next to him. He turns to make sure they aren’t sitting on Maddie’s flowers, and sees Isak. His mouth drops open at the sight of his husband.

“Daddy!” Jakob whisper shouts and launches himself at Isak.

“Oof,” Isak murmurs and wraps his arms around Jakob. “Hei little man.” He gives Jakob a kiss on the top of his head as he stares at Even.

Even can’t believe how full his heart is. Isak is here. He is home. He looks exhausted and rumpled and like the best thing Even has ever seen.

“Hei baby,” Isak whispers and leans over to give Even a kiss. Their lips linger on each other’s for a moment, knowing that there will be more time for that later. For now, it is enough having Isak back by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a little drama before Isak made it back to Oslo and to Maddie's Opening Night performance. I like to think of Maddie's joy when she looks out from the stage and sees Isak sitting next to Even and Jakob. Merry Christmas!! 
> 
> P.S. There will be one more chapter! ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is finally welcomed home by the kids and especially by Even.

**Harald lifts his glass to Siv. “Here’s to us, Siv. We make a great team.” Siv clinks her iced tea against Harald’s beer. “Agreed,” she replies. “Between your hacking skills and my instincts, we are a formidable pair.”**

Excerpt from Body at Bislett Stadium by Isak Valtersen

*

The lights have come on at the conclusion of the Nutcracker Opening Night. Isak and Even are standing next to each other, with Jakob on a chair beside them, Isak holding him so he doesn’t fall. They are clapping and cheering, especially as all the mice come on stage to take their bows. Maddie sees Isak and jumps up and down, blowing him kisses. Isak pretends to catch them, then blows some back to her. Even looks on at this adorable sight.

The performance had been very good, for a local ballet school. The youngest students, some younger than Maddie, had done an admirable job and had not experienced any stage fright. Now, they all take a final bow and the curtain closes. It will be a few moments before they put on their coats and boots and are ready to head home.

Isak is so happy to be back with his family. He keeps rubbing Jakob’s back and curls, while holding hands with Even. He’s fighting exhaustion as hard as he can, and may have dozed off a few times toward the end of the ballet.

“Tired?” Even asks, watching his eyelids droop a bit.

“Not too bad,” Isak replies. “It was just a long day.” At intermission, he had detailed the many steps of his journey from Chicago to Oslo via Scotland.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Even smiles. “I can tell you’re exhausted. Let’s get Maddie and get home.”

“I’m fi-,” Isak begins to retort when Maddie comes running out and wraps her slender arms around Isak.

“Daddy, you made it! I knew you would be here!” she kisses Isak and hugs him with a strength that belies her size.

“Brava, sweetheart! You were magnificent!” Isak wraps her up in a bear hug and kisses her elaborately braided hair. He has missed his children so much, and tells them so.

Even hands her the bouquet of roses. “Here you are, little mouse. For your Opening Night.”

Maddie seems overjoyed. “For me?”

“Yes honey, like a prima ballerina. Congratulations.” Even says, smiling. “Jakob helped me pick them out.”

“Thank you Pappa. Thank you Jakob.” She gives them each kisses.

They head out - Jakob holding one of Isak’s hands and Maddie holding the other. Their children tend to be a little clingy when either of them has been away for work. They stop by the front desk, where Isak has stowed his luggage. Both Maddie and Jakob look curiously at the suitcases Even takes charge of, wondering what their Daddy had brought home for them.

*

Once they get home, Isak is asleep in the front seat and Jakob is asleep in the back in his car seat. Maddie, though, is still wide awake from all the excitement. Even pulls into their garage, and leans over to gently kiss his husband’s cheek. “We’re home,” Even whispers.

Isak awakens slowly, stretches and yawns, then smiles in contentment. “Home. Finally.”

He climbs out and helps Maddie get out before he pulls his luggage out of the trunk. Even takes a sleeping Jakob out of his seat and carries him inside, Isak and Maddie following. Maddie keeps up a stream of chatter about the performance, including her favorite parts, the drama backstage, and whatever else she feels like catching Isak up on from his time away as they get settled. While Even wrestles Jakob’s sleeping form into jammies and gets him tucked in, Isak goes with Maddie to help her get ready for bed. He makes sure she brushes her teeth, washes her hands and gets into her jammies before kneeling down next to her bed to tuck her in.

“Daddy, Pappa said that you were late coming home because you stopped at the North Pole. Is that true?” Maddie asks him in a soft, sleepy voice. Even had already whispered his story to Isak during intermission, as Isak shivered having Even’s hot breath in his ear.

“Yes, that’s true. I made a special trip to see Julenisse today. It wasn’t planned, but I decided to contact him just to make sure he knew how good you and Jakob were for Pappa while I was away. I didn’t think a letter would get there in time.”

Maddie’s eyes grow wide. “What was he like?”

Isak’s storytelling instincts kick into gear. He loves weaving stories for his children. “Well, let’s see. The factory was very busy, as you can imagine. All the elves were working so fast. Julenisse was sitting at a big, wooden desk in a large red chair. He showed me his book of all the children in the world, and it was massive. I sat down across from him and we shared some peppermint candy while I told him how helpful and good you and your brother both were this whole year, including when I was away.”

Maddie smiles, her eyelids slowly getting heavier and heavier. “And then, he told me that he knew how good and patient you have been with Jakob, how hard you’ve been working at school and how good you are at listening to Pappa and me. He said he was glad I came to tell him all about you and Jakob.” Maddie’s eyes are closed now, and Isak hopes she is dreaming of Julenisse and Christmas. He kisses her forehead and goes in search of his husband.

Even is just tucking Jakob in, who remains asleep. “Did he wake up?” Isak asks softly. Even shakes his head. They both look down at their son, blond curls tumbling over the blue pillow. He is out like a light. They each kiss Jakob goodnight, and leave his room quietly.

In the hallway, Even turns to Isak. “Want to take a shower?”

“Together?” Isak asks, smiling.

“Are you up for that?” Even replies. “I know you are dead on your feet.”

“Oh, I’m up for it,” Isak smiles with a spark in his eyes. “I need you. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, baby.”

Even does know. “It’s the same for me.”

They go into their en suite bathroom and Even turns on the shower while Isak starts undressing. As the steam fills the room, Even comes closer, capturing Isak’s lips in a kiss as he takes over unbuttoning his shirt. Isak moans into his mouth as the slow kiss deepens, their tongues thrusting together. There is no need to hurry, they just lean in, leisurely unbuttoning, unzipping and undressing each other. Isak takes pleasure in undoing Even’s tie, then unbuckling his belt and opening up his pants.

In between kisses, Isak whispers, “You look so hot all dressed up tonight. All I could think when I saw you was getting to be the one to unwrap you, like a Christmas present, and get to the gift underneath, your body.” He slides his palms along Even’s skin as he says this, exploring his firm chest, his silken back and then reaches down to grab his ass, squeezing each cheek.

Even shudders and maps kisses along Isak’s jaw and then over to his ear, whispering hotly, “Let’s continue this in the shower.” He grabs a bottle of lube out of the top drawer and leads his gorgeous husband under the warm spray.

Even after so many years of being together, the sight of Isak naked never fails to make Even’s heart race. They know each other so well, have traced every inch of the other’s body, but being apart makes Even hungrier than ever to worship Isak all over. He takes their shower gel and begins to wash all of the long day of travel and stress away. Starting at his shoulders, he massages the suds along Isak’s tired and trembling body. He works his way down his arms, threading their fingers together for a moment, then washes his back, his ass and down those strong legs. All the while, Isak lets out soft moans as Even scatters kisses along Isak’s neck. When Isak drops his head back onto Even’s shoulder, he kisses his open Cupid’s bow lips.

Even turns his husband around and continues washing him. Isak watches intently as he works his way down Isak’s chest, his cock and balls gently, then kneels down to wash his legs, lifting each foot up to wash and massage the tired muscles there. Isak runs his hands through Even’s wet hair as he looks down at the erotic sight of Even kneeling in front of him. They lock eyes for a moment, and Isak whispers, “Even” like a prayer.

Even leans forward and licks the tip of Isak’s hardness. The taste explodes on his tongue as he opens his lips and takes Isak slowly into his mouth. Isak is panting, gripping Even’s hair and watching the show through heavy lidded green eyes. Even doesn’t look away as he brings his mouth back up to the tip, and begins the circuit again.

Isak is _dying_ , his heart pounding as Even devours him. His hips begin to gently thrust forward to speed up the pace. It’s been too long since they were together and Isak’s desire is consuming him. All thoughts of exhaustion or stress are gone from his mind. He is solely focused on Even and his hot, wet mouth driving him insane.

Even reaches down and picks up the bottle of lube that he brought into the shower. Isak watches as Even slicks up his fingers. His heartbeat speeds up to a gallop. He knows what Even plans to do with those wet fingers. “God, yes baby,” Isak moans as he widens his stance. “Open me up for you.” Even reaches around to do just that. While his mouth continues its magic, his right hand reaches around to caress along Isak’s rim. At the first contact, Isak’s hands tighten even more in his husband’s hair. Nothing exists for Isak right now outside of this moment, this man taking him apart, inch by inch.

Slowly, Even works one finger inside the tight channel as he brings his lips further down Isak’s shaft. Isak’s brain is overloaded with pleasure. He can’t decide if he wants to thrust forward or backward. He keens as Even adds a second finger, twisting them inside of Isak to massage his prostate. “Ungghhhh,” Isak cries out.

It’s so good. How is it always so good?

He pulls Even off of his cock, his lips looking puffy and used in the best way. “Even, please, I need you inside of me,” he groans, helping Even to his feet. Their lips meet in a scorching kiss, as Even turns Isak around and pushes him against the wall.

“Is this what you need?” Even asks as he slicks himself up and then starts teasing Isak’s hole with his tip. Isak arches back. “You need me to fuck you? Me and no one else. Not some hot ballet dancer? Is that what you need?” He slides just inside and pauses, knowing it will drive Isak wild.

“Yes, yes, fuck me Even! Please, I need you. No one else, just you. Always you.” Isak thrusts himself back, driving Even further inside. They both moan at that, as Even takes over, pushing in until he can’t get any deeper. He latches onto Isak’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin, marking him, while his hips set a punishing rhythm.

His arms are around Isak’s chest, caressing up and down and Isak feels so cared for, surrounded by Even. There’s no place he would rather be. As Even’s thrusts set a dirty, grinding pace, his hand reaches down Isak’s chest to wrap around his hard cock, causing Isak to wail in pleasure.

Even continues to thrust into him and stroke while whispering into Isak’s ear. “God, you feel amazing Isak. I’ve missed you so much. I can’t wait to feel you come and squeeze me so tight. Yes, baby, come for me.”

Isak’s whole body is shaking with the force of his impending orgasm. He feels it coursing through his body, and cries out his husband’s name as he comes. Even keeps thrusting, prolonging the orgasm as he feels Isak tighten around his cock. That exquisite feeling triggers his own orgasm as he groans into Isak’s neck and holds him tight.

They stand there, chests still heaving, feeling their bodies trembling as their heart beats slow down. Isak catches his breath first, reaching back to caress Even’s thigh still pressed up against him. “That was amazing,” he murmurs.

He feels Even smile against his shoulder. “Welcome home baby.”

Isak feels the effects of the long, stressful day combine with the languor of post-orgasm bliss. He is so tired, all he wants to do is slip under the covers and wrap himself up in Even. Even takes over again, drying them off and sending Isak to bed as he locks up the rest of the house. Isak collapses, inhaling the comforting scent of their bed and the last thing he remembers as sleep pulls him under is his smile as he feels Even slot himself into place behind him and kiss him good night.

*

The week leading to Christmas has passed and it is now Christmas Eve. They have just gotten home after a fantastic holiday dinner with their families. Maddie and Jakob opened all the presents from their grandparents, and they have to make three trips to bring everything inside. New toys, games, books and clothes are all carted in and put in each of their rooms. Maddie and Jakob are strung out on sugar and Christmas excitement.

Isak gets them into the tub before bed while Even makes sure everything is out of the car. They have to get the kids tucked in and asleep before they can bring out their own presents from Julenisse and put them under the tree.

Isak gets the kids washed, dried and in their PJs and then they set out the cookies and milk for Julenisse. Because Even is still out in the garage, Isak tucks Maddie and Jakob in and reads them The Polar Express, which is their Christmas Eve tradition. They sleep in Maddie’s bed together on Christmas Eve. This is the one night a year that they can agree to sleep in the same bed together.

Even comes in and joins them at the part where the children in the story arrive at the North Pole. He watches Isak reading, his voice rumbling as he does the voice of Santa. He loves listening to Isak read; he could do it forever.

At the end of the story, Even says “Remember, Julenisse won’t come if you’re still awake.” They nod solemnly. “Good night Maddie.” They both kiss their daughter. “Good night Jakob.” Jakob gets kisses too.

“Sweet dreams, we love you.” Isak says as they close the door. They pause for a moment, listening. They hear Jakob giggle softly and realize it will take the kids a while to fall asleep. They walk into the kitchen to start some coffee. Even comes up to Isak and hugs him from behind. They stand there, just absorbing each other’s warmth, as the coffee brews.

“I have something special for you,” Even says into Isak’s ear.

Isak wiggles his hips. “Yeah, I can feel it,” he replies with giggle.

Even booms out a laugh. “Not that. Well, not only that. It’s outside.”

“Outside?” Isak is confused.

“Yeah, put on your coat, I want to show you something.”

Puzzled, Isak pulls on his coat as Even does the same. Even holds his hands over Isak’s eyes as he walks them out their front door. “I wasn’t sure it would be ready, but it came today.” He pulls his hands away. “Happy Christmas baby!”

There, in their driveway, is a brand-new Tesla Model Y Performance. Black, sleek and shiny. Isak stands there, mouth agape as Even smiles.

“I didn’t think the Model Ys were available in Norway yet.” Isak says when he finds his voice again.

“They just became available. This is one of the first ones. Do you like it?”

Isak turns envelops him in a fierce hug, “I love it baby! This is amazing!”

“It’s a Christmas gift but also to celebrate your best seller. You deserve it.”

“ _We_ deserve it.” Isak replies. He can’t believe what a surprise this is and that Even pulled it off. “How did you do this?” Isak asks as they go and sit in the new car.

“I’ve been planning it for a few months, but when the delivery adviser said these were now available here, that gave me the idea to combine it into a Christmas present. I’m so glad you like it.” They smile at each other and Even leans in to kiss Isak in their new Tesla.

“This is the best Christmas present ever, Even! Thank you.” Isak pauses. He was going to save this for tomorrow morning, but decides to share his present for Even now.

“I have a present for you too.” At Even’s raised eyebrows, he continues. “I have come to an agreement on the film rights for my books with that studio in the UK that I told you about.”

“That’s great, baby! I know how much you were agonizing over letting your stories go into someone else’s hands.”

“Yeah, well, I have good reason to trust this director.” Isak says with a smile.

“You do? Who is it?” Even is bewildered.

Isak can’t stop the biggest smile from breaking across his face. “You. Happy Christmas Even.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of Isak and Even's Christmas story. It took a while to get inspired to write this last chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Thank you for reading and I always am so appreciative of your comments! Alt er love.


End file.
